


Взаимовыручка

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Однажды Джим и Спок научатся понимать друг друга с первого раза, но только не сегодня. Или сегодня.





	Взаимовыручка

**Author's Note:**

> крэк, легкий ООС, наивный!Джим, матчасть пьяна, вас предупредили

Джим моргнул.

Янтарные глаза напротив моргнули в ответ.

— Э-э-э… — протянул Джим. — Ты хочешь сказать, что он…

— Крендель.

—  _Крендель?_

Спок, похоже, слегка смутился.

— Я отметил, что вы склонны давать… мучные прозвища, и подумал, что это будет уместно.

Джим обдумал его слова. Возможно, он действительно несколько (десятков) раз называл Ухуру булочкой с грехом. И Чехова пирожком. И не говоря уже о Кексике…

Ладно, в этом был смысл.

И всё же…

— И всё же, — сказал он вслух, — я уверен, что собака на борту подпадает под запрет Устава Звездного Флота.

— Это не собака, — чопорно ответил Спок.

Джим посмотрел на Кренделя, и в груди у него сладко заныло. По его мнению, это была собака. И не просто _собака_ , а великолепный щенок золотистого ретривера. Джим знал, потому что он всегда мечтал именно о таком.

— Гм, — выразил сомнение он.

— Строго говоря, это не собака, а научный эксперимент, — сообщил Спок.

— Неужели.

— Именно.

Они помолчали. Собака сидела у их ног и благожелательно дышала, вывалив розовый язык.

— Научный эксперимент, значит.

— Да.

Они помолчали ещё.

— Возможно, мне стоит продемонстрировать, — предложил Спок, и когда Джим пробормотал: «Да, пожалуйста», — скомандовал: — компьютер, выключить свет.

Свет потух. Комната наполнилась приглушенным золотистым сиянием. Крендель теперь светился в буквальном смысле слова, его шерсть переливалась нежными оттенками золотого.

— Я прямо боюсь спросить, — честно сказал Джим, глядя на светящиеся, словно семафоры, глаза Кренделя.

— Это был очень важный эксперимент, — строго сказал Спок, и Джим решил, что лучше не расспрашивать.

В темноте молчать было еще неуютнее. От ядовито-розового сияния языка собаки всё казалось слегка сюрреалистичным.

— И что мы будем делать?

Спок вновь включил свет.

— По Уставу Флота самые важные эксперименты обязан курировать капитан, — произнёс Спок веско.

Джим посмотрел на Кренделя. Ему не казалось, что в этом была нужда.

Затем до него дошло.

— Спок… — у него перехватило дыхание.

Вулканец, по-видимому, поняв, что капитан осознал его замысел, бочком начал двигаться в сторону выхода. У двери он обернулся:

— Я должен проинформировать вас, что вам придётся отчитываться о ходе эксперимента вышестоящему командованию.

Джим живо представил, как Пайк читает еженедельные отчёты о буднях собаки на Энтерпрайз, и усмехнулся.

— Буду сообщать каждую деталь, — пообещал он.

Спок серьезно кивнул.

— Я рад, что вы собираетесь ответственно подойти к делу.

Дверь за ним закрылась.

Джим посмотрел на Кренделя.

— Это ты научил его быть таким хорошим мальчиком? — спросил он у пса, присаживаясь на корточки и энергично почесывая его за ушами.

Крендель зажмурился, и Джим вздохнул.

* * *

Спок был хорошим мальчиком вот уже вторую неделю. Он и до этого вел себя как отличник, любимчик учителя — Джим знал таких и в школе, обожал брать над ними верх в учебе, с удовлетворением глядя, как эти снобы задыхаются от возмущения, — но теперь Спок превзошел сам себя. Вулканец был просто шелковым. Он не скандалил с Джимом на мостике, не проезжался с привычным сарказмом по его манере ведения документации и не прожигал взглядом дырку в красных спортивных брюках, которые Джим надевал в спортзал.

Так вот о Споке. Волшебная трансформация не прошла незамеченной.

— Вы что, разобрались с вашим с хобгоблином брачным контрактом? — Боунз поставил поднос рядом.

Джим подавился морсом и долго кашлял, сердито глядя слезящимися глазами на довольного своей ремаркой Боунза. Сулу протянул ему руку, и они торжественно стукнулись кулаками.

— Что за чушь ты мелешь? — возмутился Джим хрипло.

— Ну просто Спок вёл себя как злобная бывшая жена, а теперь внезапно потеплел. У нас с Джо отношения наладил только контракт, — пожал плечами его лучший — и, возможно, уже бывший, об этом стоило подумать — друг.

С тех пор как Боунз с помощью юристов Звездного Флота смог подать апелляцию и выиграл суд, который признал их первоначальный брачный контракт недействительным, Джослин вела себя тише воды, ниже травы. Несколько совместных встреч с ней и Джоанной помогли им наладить подобие цивилизованных отношений, и теперь, когда он мог видеться со своей принцессой без ограничений, Боунз внезапно отрастил себе чувство юмора.

— О-о-очень смешно, — протянул Джим, тыча вилкой в салат. Господи, зачем он только согласился на пари с Чеховым: вторая неделя исключительно русской кухни грозила свести его в могилу. Или она, или Спок.

Ну ладно, майонезные салаты определенно проигрывали вулканцу.

— Он меня пугает, — шепотом признался Джим.

Ухура оторвалась от перешептываний с Дженис, и они обе подались вперед:

— Что, его психоз не прошел?

А, то есть он не один это заметил.

— Не-а, — ответил он, поливая блинчик сгущенкой. — На прошлой неделе он вручил мне очень редкий булыжник из дельта-квадранта. Два дня назад он презентовал мне плотоядный бонсай вместе с прикладным пособием по выращиванию опарышей для его кормления. Сегодня он подарил мне светящегося в темноте пса. Что, блин, дальше?

— Я видела у него в каюте аквариум, — возвестила Дженис, которая отвечала за график уборок у старших офицеров и потому знала всё про всех. — А неделю назад его еще не было.

— Он что, так ответственность во мне тренирует? — возмутился Джим. — Я вполне могу позаботиться о своем экипаже, мне не нужно тренироваться для этого на рыбках или, прости господи, булыжниках!

— Если бы целью коммандера было это, он бы подарил капитану тамагочи, — мудро заметил Паша. — И вообще-то, мы спрашивали не про это. Он пресмыкается перед вами, капитан. Вы что, его запугали?

— Правда?! — поразился Джим. — Я думал, он меня просто зауважал! У нас даже секретное рукопожатие появилось! Вот такое. — Джим показал, скользя двумя пальцами одной руки по пальцам другой.

Все восхитились, особенно Ухура. Её плечи задрожали, и она отвернулась. Джим постарался не пялится, и тактично отвел взгляд. Наверное, ей было обидно, что у нее, лучшего друга Спока, не было с ним секретного рукопожатия. Джим ее понимал: когда во время учебы в Академии задним числом выяснилось, что у Пайка и Боунза оно было, он не разговаривал с ними обоими три дня, пока эти мерзавцы не исправились.

— Странное какое-то уважение, — сухо ответил Сулу. — Он с тебя теперь разве что пылинки не сдувает.

— Заметно, — буркнул Джим, нисколько не обрадованный этим. Спок дошёл до того, что завел привычку отодвигать стулья для него, и на прошлой неделе за это поплатилось капитанское кресло. Его заменили только через сутки, которые Джим провел в меланхоличном осознании хрупкости власти и тщетности бытия. Не будь на корабле автоматических дверей, Джим уверен, Спок придерживал бы и их, и тогда кризиса двадцати пяти — почти двадцати шести — лет уже было бы не миновать. Пока что ещё оставалась слабая надежда.

— Капитан.

Впрочем, он не был в этом уж так сильно уверен.

Джим глубоко вздохнул, мужественно натянул улыбку и обернулся.

— Да, мистер Спок?

Взгляд вулканца облизал его с ног до головы, и Джима пробрала дрожь.

— Возможно, вы согласитесь сыграть со мной в шахматы вечером в моей каюте? — глубоким голосом проговорил он, делая едва заметный шажок вперёд. Он почти нависал над Джимом, и ему пришлось сделать заметное над собой усилие, чтобы не пялиться в пах, который теперь находился в тревожащей от него близости.

— Конечно, Спок, — ответил Джим, стараясь звучать беззаботно. — Почему нет.

Спока, кажется, это удовлетворило. По всей видимости, его вообще было несложно удовлетворить. При мысли об этом Джима бросило в жар, и он поспешно отвернулся, игнорируя пристальный взгляд Ухуры.

— В таком случае я жду вас в 2100 по корабельному времени, — вулканец назначил встречу тем же тоном, каким сам Джим некогда забивал стрелки в старшей школе. — Форма одежды…

— Парадная, — буркнул Боунз. — Между прочим, назначать свидания в присутствии других — это дурной тон.

— Потому что другим может быть завидно, — печально подтвердил Чехов, которого третью неделю динамила орионка из инженерного.

Джим отмахнулся от них:

— Да-да, Спок, я понял, 2100, шахматы, одежда опциональна. Я могу взять Кренделя?

 _Это не трусость,_ сказал Джим сам себе, глядя в лицо слегка поморщившегося вулканца, _а тактический ход._ Возможно, это спасёт меня от великой ошибки. В конце концов, в последнее время Спок был настолько непредсказуем, что подстраховка будет нелишней. Так или иначе, хотя Джим никогда не трусил прийти на стрелку в одиночку, в его кармане всегда лежал кастет.

— Не вижу причин для отказа, — кисло ответил Спок. — Впрочем, я не думаю, что ему интересна интеллектуальная игра.

— Не думаю, что она будет интересна хоть кому-то из присутствующих, — пробормотала Дженис в чашку.

— Особенно если одежда опциональна, — так же тихо буркнул Сулу.

Ухура прыснула, и Джим пригрозил им пальцем:

— Не знаю, что за ерунду вы несете. Наши эрудические игры очень интересны. Боунз, подтверди.

— Да про ваши _эрудические_ игрища каждая собака хочет знать, — с готовностью подтвердил он, косясь на вулканца. Тот ответил ему пронзительным взглядом.

Джим озадачился. Хотя это было именно то, что он хотел услышать, но ему показалось, что в словах был какой-то скрытый смысл. По части двойных намеков Джим был просто спецом.

Он уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы уточнить, как в пространство между Споком и Джимом втиснулся Скотти. Взгляд у него был совсем сосредоточенный и отстраненный, как у лунатика, и он, похоже, даже не заметил, как обтерся о вулканца бедром, шумно плюхаясь на стул.

Спок заметно оскорбился: по его лицу было видно, что хотя он не выразил намерений на этот стул вслух, однако место рядом с капитаном он считал по праву своим. Джим только порадовался, что избежит всех этих странных соприкосновений коленками, которые уже стали привычной и почти родной частью его рутины. Вулканцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как с мрачной решимостью приземлиться на свободное место между Дженис и Чеховым. Глядя на то, как последний тут же хлопнул вулканцу на тарелку ложку винегрета, Джим позлорадствовал: не одному ему страдать. Спок скосил глаза на поднос капитана, увидел там ту же субстанцию и приободрился, послушно беря вилку в руки.

Его глаза скользнули выше и нашли взгляд Джима. Мгновение они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза, затем Джим вспыхнул и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

Он помнил, когда Спок в последний раз смотрел на него так. И он так и не нашел ответ, хотел ли он это забыть.

* * *

К концу альфа-смены Джим понял, что с него хватит.

Нет, дело было не в Кренделе. Крендель все оставшиеся четыре часа смены был покладистым комком жизнерадостности. Весь офицерский состав отнесся к новому члену команды по большей части с восторгом.

Кроме, конечно же, остроухого дарителя. Тот уже, похоже, триста раз успел пожалеть о своем широком жесте. Спок глядел на развалившегося на коленях у капитана пса налитыми кровью глазами и за неимением возможности пнуть щенка физически вместо этого пинал щенков метафорически, с холодным бешенством наседая на стажеров из научного отдела. Стажеры от ремарок своего впавшего в инквизиторский режим начальника только бледнели и сбивались в стихийные малые группы, что придавало им сил отважно пищать в ответ на сухие вопросы. В конце концов, кто-то — возможно, солидарный юным светилам науки Паша — не выдержал и прибег к последнему средству, тайком вызывая подмогу. Хоть Маккой и смягчился в последнее время, однако он все еще оставался грозным оружием против вулканца, поэтому когда он явился на мостик, Спок мгновенно переключился на доктора. После пятнадцати минут ожесточенных научных споров у обоих как обычно случился острый приступ мигрени, и они разбрелись по своим станциям, на что, собственно, неизвестный благожелатель и рассчитывал.

Джим, как настоящий капитан, знал, что его вмешательство в ситуацию не всегда ведет к решению. Но его индифферентность к конкретно этой ситуации не означала его выбор в пользу полного бездействия — он просто решил сделать свой ход позже и разобраться с проблемой напрямую, припав к корню проблемы. А именно к Споку.

Ну, то есть конечно не припасть к Споку в этом смысле, а к его проблеме. Джим неплохо решал проблемы Спока, и — так, это опять заводило его куда-то не туда. Джим мысленно пнул себя.

Решено. Сегодня, в 2100, он со всем разберется. Помоги ему Господь.

* * *

Джим набрал воздуха в грудь — ему очень не хотелось этого делать, но Спока пора было поставить на место:

— Хватит, — пискнул он. Затем неловко прочистил горло и посмотрел на Кренделя.

Тот сидел рядом и внимательно сиял на него своими прожекторами.

— Согласен, — кивнул Джим и снова посмотрел в зеркало, у которого он тренировался давать вулканцу отпор. Пока получалось отвратительно. То ли он не мог сказать себе «нет», то ли плохо представлял себе, что именно собирался отвергнуть. Ведь здесь речь шла не об очередном питомце, которого Спок собирался ему вручить, — дело было в чём-то ещё, так ведь? 

Ладно — до встречи со Споком оставалось пять минут, так что ему нужно было просто разведать обстановку и действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Вперёд, Крендель, — величественно скомандовал Джим и озадаченно моргнул, когда пёс спокойно прошёл до выхода и нажал лапой кнопку для открытия дверей. — Ничего себе там пёсики у них в научном, — пробормотал он и проследовал за собакой.

Перед дверью в каюту Спока он предсказуемо замялся, но пёс и эту проблему решил за него, повторив тот же фокус.

— Ты ему подыгрываешь, — обвинительно прошипел Джим, но затем смягчился: — и зря это он тебя не ценит…

Двери разъехались.

— Капитан, — возвестил Спок торжественно.

Джим приоткрыл рот. Спок был одет так, будто готовился к коронации: в тонкую чёрную тунику с широкими рукавами, расшитую витиеватыми золотыми кругами, которые, как смутно помнил Джим, относились к вулканской письменности. Брюки были в том же стиле, и даже пёстрые тапочки с загнутыми носами непостижимым образом усугубляли его царственный вид.

Увидев, что вулканец смотрит на его губы, Джим поспешно захлопнул рот и изобразил беззаботную улыбку. В ответ на это Спок молча вытянул два длинных пальца, и Джим осторожно потрогал их своими. Никогда в жизни тайное рукопожатие не казалось ему таким неловким, и его лицо начало гореть. Вулканец не особо торопился завершить его, но когда Крендель бесцеремонно протиснулся мимо его ноги, обтерев её пушистым боком, Спок всё же удосужился разорвать приветствие и пригласить Джима внутрь.

Джим прошёл, неловко протиснувшись мимо Спока. В комнате царил полумрак, на стене висело алое полотнище и несколько угрожающих на вид вулканских мечей и алебард. Джим зачем-то прикинул, как быстро он сможет вооружиться, если вдруг возникнет такая необходимость. Затем он глубоко вздохнул и обернулся.

…Снова оказавшись лицом к лицу со Споком, который стоял почти вплотную к нему. Джим кашлянул и опустил взгляд.

И нервно захихикал, увидев, как ярко сияет прилипшая к брюкам шерсть Кренделя.

Спок нисколько не смутился.

— Вы будете пить, капитан?

Джим скосил глаза на столик, на котором стоял графин с чем-то густо-лиловым.

— Пожалуй, — согласился он, надеясь, что Спок догадается освободить его личное пространство, которое он с непривычным для вулканцев упорством продолжал нарушать.

Спок и впрямь отошёл, но перед этим он отодвинул для капитана стул, недвусмысленно приглашая сесть. Джим решил занять выжидательную позицию и, не комментируя это тревожащее новшество, послушно сел, ощущая чужие пальцы, мазнувшие по его рубашке.

Пока Спок возился с бокалами, Джим опустил руку на голову Кренделю, который сел у его ног. Когда вулканец поставил перед ним фигурный бокал и опустился напротив, в каюте повисла неуютная тишина.

Джим откашлялся и поднял взгляд. Его встретили отсвечивающие в полумраке внимательные глаза. Спок выглядел как кот, который подвис при виде незнакомой коробки, прикидывая, сможет ли он туда запрыгнуть.

Как показывала практика, он мог. Запрыгнуть к Джиму на колени, то есть.

Джим снова откашлялся.

— Что-то я не вижу шахмат, — неловко заметил он, не придумав, как бы вывернуть это поостроумнее.

Спок отвёл взгляд.

— Они в спальне.

— А, — глубокомысленно ответил Джим. И на всякий случай глотнул из бокала.

Спок набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Вам понравились мои дары? — внезапно спросил вулканец — с такой решимостью, как будто от этого зависела судьба Звездного Флота.

Учитывая то, что он был коммандером лучшего звездолёта Федерации, это было не слишком-то далеко от истины. Джиму не очень хотелось, чтобы первый офицер придушил его, расстроившись при отрицательном ответе.

Стоп, _дары?_

— Ага, — аккуратно проговорил Джим.

Вулканец, кажется, почувствовал его неуверенность. Он выглядел так, будто был готов вцепиться себе в волосы.

— Я знаю, что этого недостаточно, — тихо, со сдержанным отчаянием проговорил он. — К сожалению, хотя нахождение на Энтерпрайз предоставляет безграничные возможности для научных изысканий, оно затрудняет доступ к… некоторым иным материальным благам, которые могут служить удовлетворительным подарком для некоторых…

Спок. Спок _мямлил_.

У Джима, согласно мнению Боунза, было доброе сердце и отсутствие тормозов. Поэтому после секундного колебания он решился остановить Спока на его скользой тропинке самобичевания.

— Спок. Не мели ерунды. Мне понравились твои… дары, — тут он посмотрел на привалившегося к ноге пса и продолжил куда искреннее: — Даже очень. Спасибо, Спок.

Вулканец резко выдохнул. Упс, кажется, его всё-таки придушат.

— Вы не понимаете, капитан, — безнадежно ответил Спок. Он закрыл глаза. — Вы не понимаете, _что_ вы сделали для меня.

Джим моргнул. Или не придушат.

— Э-э, — медленно протянул он. — Ты о…

— Вы встретили со мной тяготы _пон-фарра_ , — почти шепотом проговорил Спок, не открывая глаз. Его лицо застыло. — Я в неоплатном долгу.

Последовавшая за этим пауза была полна невысказанных смыслов. 

Затем Джим догадался, что Спок подразумевал под этим незнакомым словом.

— Вот оно что, — наигранно легким голосом произнес Джим. — Ну. Это были не такие уж тяготы.

Спок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него бесконечно тоскливым взглядом.

Джим мимолетно задумался о том, что для расы, приверженной логике, вулканцы слишком уж склонны к драматизму.

— Знаешь, Спок, протянуть тебе… руку… помощи — это было не так уж сложно.

Спок заторможенно моргнул.

— Я рад, что вы относитесь к этому так легко. Но для меня затруднительно просто отстранится от того факта, что вы спасли мне жизнь.

Они уставились друг на друга.

— И, э-э-э, — Джим постарался сформулировать этот вопрос как можно мягче, — это у всех вулканцев дрочка относится к жизненно опасным ситуациям, или ты особенный?

Для Джима Спок и так уже давно был особенным ( _по-особенному_ особенным), но он не собирался озвучивать это до тех пор, пока это оглушительно неловкая ситуация не получит внятного объяснения.

Спок набрал воздуха в грудь — опять — и объяснил. Подробно. Про вулканские циклы и про то, что ситуация на Лагесте-VIII была вовсе не спонтанным и очень интенсивным всплеском дружелюбия, а вполне себе первым предвестником вулканского сексуального безумия. Иногда это состояние называют «ложный пон-фарр», поскольку он не такой тяжелый, как те, что последуют за ним, и обычно он предвещает скорое наступление настоящего пон-фарра.

А ещё, как понял Джим из лекции — которую Спок зачел монотонным голосом, явно пытаясь не акцентировать внимание на пылающих зелёным щеках, — те, кто разделил с вулканцем пон-фарр, удостаиваются от партнёра бесконечной благодарности. Восхищения. Практически благоговения.

Что Спок и пытался, видимо, донести до него все последние недели.

— Так ты пытался… отблагодарить меня? — уточнил Джим, стараясь не показывать того, как упало его сердце.

Потому что благоговение… это было не совсем то, чего Джим хотел от Спока.

Во всяком случае, не только это.

Спок, секунду помедлив, коротко кивнул. Он был весь сжат, как пружина.

 — Ты… ты отлично отблагодарил меня, — попытался улыбнуться Джим. Получалось не очень. — Я всегда рад помочь тебе. В любое время.

Ну супер. Теперь это звучало как подкат.

— Капитан, — мягко сказал Спок.

И замолчал.

— Это взаимно, — наконец произнёс он. — Я всегда готов помочь вам, ка… Джим.

Джим посмотрел на него — такого неуверенного, но храброго — и внезапно подумал: _«Была не была»_.

— Вообще-то… — начал он и нервно облизал губы. — Есть кое-что, с чем бы ты правда мог мне помочь.

Спок с готовностью вскинул на него глаза.

— Дело в том, что… как ты сказал… на Энтерпрайз не всегда есть возможность получить… то, что ты хочешь. Так что… есть кое-что, с чем я не могу справиться.

— Мне сложно поверить, что есть что-то, с чем ты не можешь справиться, Джим.

Спок произнес это с такой тихой уверенностью, что у Джима в груди ёкнуло. Спок _верил_ в него.

— Я сам удивлен, — с трудом улыбнулся Джим. — Но кое-что я не могу одолеть.

— Что же это такое? — с любопытством и легкой тревогой спросил Спок.

Джим собрал волю в кулак и выпалил:

— Одиночество.

Мгновение Спок молчал, глядя на него своими непостижимыми тёмными глазами. И затем он сказал:

— Думаю, с этим я могу помочь тебе… Джим, — он медленно раскрыл свою ладонь, и Джим с готовностью взял её, переплетая их пальцы.

— Цитируя тебя, — продолжил Спок, слегка приподнимая уголки губ, — это будет мне совсем не в тягость.

И Джим счастливо засмеялся, целуя их сомкнутые ладони.

* * *

— Взаимовыручка на Энтерпрайз, — как любил повторять потом доктор Маккой, заведший привычку к месту и не к месту цитировать свою шаферскую речь, — зачастую влечет за собой неожиданные и необратимые последствия…


End file.
